Why is it so hard to get over the first love?
by speechless1021
Summary: This story pertains the many adventures Tracy goes on to get over her first love. Pairing Trink and others.


Author: Tracy aka speechless1021

Rating- PG-13

Pairing- Trink with side couples

Summary- This story is about Tracy's journey to love.

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters.

How it all started

As the sun peeked through the curtains Tracy had finally fallen asleep. She hadn't been able to sleep for the last two days. The anticipation of starting the new school year was knocking at the door in the form of her mother, " _Tracy... honey your gonna be late and thats no way to start the first day of your senior year_." Tracy groaned pulling the covers over her head, " _Ma, just let me sleep a few more minutes ,okay._"

Edna walked over to her daughter and sighed pulling back the covers, " _Get up right now or else_!" Tracy knew that the or else meant, if you don't get up I'm gonna sing the Good Morning song and that song is a lot like finger nails going across a chalkboard. Grumbling as she got up her mother said,

" _What's that dear_?" Edna knew her daughter had hardly slept these past couple of days but tough cookies! She better start getting use to the whole not sleeping a lot because the real world doesn't allow people to sleep until noon.

" _Nothing mom just talking to myself_, " Tracy flashed her mother that million dollar smile and proceeded to go the the bathroom. Standing in the mirror her face shown what she already knew, its called beauty sleep for a reason. Turning on the radio as she started to get ready she couldn't help but dance to the beat, with each move she became more and more alert. Nothing like waking up to,

Pump up the Jam, she didn't care what people said the 90's had some awesome music! At least it was original and had a beat. Unfortunately the only time you ever heard that type of music was at sports games and its not like you can really dance because people would think you were crazy, not that she cared but unfortunately her friend Penny had forbid her to ever break out and start dancing in the middle of the basketball court again. If she did, Penny had sworn that she would disown Tracy even though it was impossible to own a person . As Tracy thought about that she laughed and shook her head. Many a times she had to shake her head at herself, she was always having the silliest thoughts but at least she could make herself laugh, not to sure if that was a good thing but it didn't matter.

" _Tracy how much longer are you gonna be in there? I need to get ready for work_!," Wilbur looked at his watch annoyed. " _Yep it must be the first day of school_," he thought, " S_he hasn't been up this early all summer_." Pacing back and fourth as he waited he heard his wife walking up the stairs looking over at her annoyed, " We really need to get two bathrooms!" Edna smiled, " _It's funny how long ago did I suggest that_?" With his head crooked to the side he looked at his beautiful wife, " _That's besides the point. You made a suggestion and I'm making a decision_."

Edna just looked at him and shook her head, " _Oh really is that so_?"

Wilbur knew he had just said to much and deciding if he ever wanted to sleep next to her again he better quickly apologize. Walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist he whispered into her ear, " _Have I told you how beautiful you look toda_y?" Rolling her eyes, " _Nice try Romeo but I heard what you said but I forgive you this time_." As she smiled he realized just why he had fallen in love with her in the first place because she over looked his foolishness and loved him anyways. As he moved his head to better position himself to kiss her, heard his wonderful daughter yell, " _Oh come on! I don't __want to see that_. _It's way to early for that_!"

Edna without even looking over at her daughter said , " Y_ou ,young lady just hush and get ready or guess who will be going to school with you today with her hair in rollers_?" Ever since Edna had seen Uncle Buck she couldn't help but laugh when Buck drops the kids off in that old rickety car that would suddenly blow a big pile of black smoke out of the exhaust. Since then every time Tracy would do something that annoyed Edna she would threaten to embarrass Tracy and so far it had worked.

Tracy said goodbye to her parents and met Penny outside. Penny and Tracy had been best friends since the first day of sixth grade. They had an instant connection and never looked back. Penny had been raised in a very strict home and punished qit a bit. They spent a lot of time together being that both had been labeled outcast amongst their peers. Neither minded though because being different isn't always a bad thing especially when you have to become someone you don't like in order to fit in.

As Tracy slid into Penny's car she smiled, " _Hey girl! Are you ready_? _We're finally on top of the food chain! We get to torment all the the freshmen, boss the sophomores, and make the juniors do our bidding_." Penny looked over at crazy friend, " _Umm, you didn't get much sleep last night did you_?" Tracy laughed, " I_s it that obvious_?" "_Umm yeah_," Penny laughed.

Pulling into their senior spot Tracy looked at her schedule to see that her first class was English with Mrs. Roberts. Mrs. Roberts wasn't too bad of a teacher but sometimes when she talked she would smack her mouth. That had been one of Tracy's pet peeves ever since she was a little girl that and... when you are talking to someone they are mouthing what you are saying, that in it self would drive a sane person crazy. " _Oh great I have the smacker_!"

" _Oh you have Mrs. Roberts. She isn't that bad of a teacher. I still don't understand why you just can't ignore that smacking_? _ Just like everything else you do just tune her out_," Penny said as she rummaged through her purse looking for her schedule.

" _Easy for you to say Ms. I don't let anything bother me. If I remember correctly didn't you have a teacher last year that umm clicked his finger nails all the time. And what was that you did, oh yea now I remember, you yelled and told him to stop doing that right in the middle of class_?", unable to help but laugh as her friend's mouth fell open Tracy waited for a response, "_ Oh what's that cat got your tongue_?"

Penny looked over at her friend annoyed, " _No a cat doesn't have my tongue but I did lose my schedule! Crap usually its you but this time its ME_!"

" _What's that suppose to me? Are you trying to imply Ms. Pingleton that I'm forgetful_?"

Penny simple replied, " _I'm not implying but stating a fact. There's a difference._" Both girls laughed knowing that they could go on like this forever.

Making there way towards the office they watched as all the freshmen scrambled to find their way to class. Tracy could still remember the first day of High School. After hearing horror stories she had pleaded her parents to home school her but to no avail. It seemed like forever since those days. So many things had come and gone. As much as she had been waiting for this day she wished that she could stop time but just for a moment. Everything felt like it was going by so fast. All she wanted to do was capture this moment and appreciate it only for a little while.

Penny walked up to the receptionist and asked her where she could go to get another schedule. Pointing her towards the guidance counselor room, Penny and Tracy smiled and thanked her.

" _Excuse me Mrs. Shall I was wondering if I could please get another schedule? I lost mine_," Penny felt like such an idiot losing her schedule. Most of the time Penny tried to blend in but most of the time she stood out like a sore thumb. After a few minutes she got her schedule and they were both on their way.

" _Alright I'll meet you after first and we can walk to second_, " Penny nodded her head and they bid their farewells. Taking a deep breath Tracy turned the nob to see a classroom full. Everyone was chattering amongst each other not noticing her entering the room. "_Just the way she liked it_," she thought,

" _going unnoticed. So far this day was starting out pretty well."_ As she attempted to slide into her desk it was apparent that sliding in wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. The desk were old and made more noise then she thought even possible. As she attempted to slide in the desk creeked making everyone turn around to watch her. She tried hard not to blush but it was to no avail. Feeling all of their eyes on her ,she just wanted to run away but since that wasn't possible she merely smiled and positioned herself into the desk. It didn't take long for everyone to return to their conversations. Taking a deep breath she knew this was gonna be an interesting year. Staring outside watching the wind blow through the trees she didn't hear the door open. As she daydreamed about one day being on TRL she heard someone yell her name, " TRACY TURNBLAD...Hello is Tracy Turnblad here?" Hearing her name Tracy snapped out of day dream to realize that once again the whole class was looking at her,

" _Umm sorry. I'm here_, " raising her hand.

Looking over she realized that out of all the days she could be embarrassed it had to be the day he was there. As their eyes met she seen a smile slowly spread across his face. Unable to do anything else she simply smiled back. " _What a way to start of the school year_," she thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lincoln Larkin aka Link had been Tracy's crush ever since the beginning of time. They had actually dated, well sort of anyways, when they were in kindergarden. Tracy's parents had decided to start her off in the right direction by placing her into a private school and that is where she met him. They had started their friendship on the playground one Monday afternoon. Tracy had been swinging when he walked over and asked if she would like to join there group. In the group was another boy and girl. The boy's name was Todd Tinney and the girl's name was Amber Von Tussel. It didn't take long for Tracy to realize that this group was the cool group on the playground and how could she refuse such an offer?

Every week the boys and girls switched dating partners. One week Amber and Link were dating and the next week Todd and Tracy were dating. Every other week the pairings were switched up. Tracy could still remember her first kiss. There was a rubber tire in the middle of the playground and Link had taken turns kissing each girl. Waiting patiently behind Amber, Tracy had waited for this moment all week long. They had been dating off and on for a few months when it was decided to take their relationship to the next level. At their age kissing was practically going all the way. Next step was marriage after that. As Tracy got into the tire she looked to see Link bent over and looking at her with mischief in his eyes. Leaning in their lips met. A very simple kiss that caused Tracy to blush. As they parted there eyes met and he smiled, " _Your a good kisser_." Unable to respond Tracy merely smiled and quickly got out as fast as possible. Shortly after that her parents had decided that they couldn't afford to keep Tracy in private school. It had been hard for Tracy to adjust to public school. So many different faces. Friendships had already been formed among many of her peers and being that she didn't look like most of the other kids she didn't fit in well.

That was until she walked into Mrs. Gates class. Mrs. Gates was an older woman that had taken an instant liking to Tracy. She could tell how scared and lonely Tracy was. Deciding that she knew exactly who to sit her by she walked over to Tracy, "_ Hi Tracy nice to meet you. My name is Mrs. Gates. Why don't you go and have seat next to Penny_."

Looking over to where she was pointing Tracy seen a girl with her hair in pigtails fervently drawing a picture. With her lips pursed and her tongue slightly out Penny was unaware of what was in store for her as she continued to draw her picture. As she felt a hand on her back Penny looked up startled,

" _Oh hi Mrs. Gates, and sorry I will stop drawing now_." Penny was so use to being told to put her things away and pay attention it was an automatic when she seen a teacher staring down at her.

Mrs. Gates laughed, " _Actually Penny there is someone I would like you to meet. Her name is Tracy Turnblad and I think you two would make great friend_s." Looking over Penny seen Tracy standing there with her eyes full of fear and hope.

" _Hi Tracy my name is Penny Pingleton and its nice to meet you_.", with her hand out she waited for Tracy to shake it. " _Hi Penny its nice to meet you too. So what ya drawing_?" That had been the start of their friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tracy remember her first kiss she couldn't help but blush, thankfully he wasn't looking at her anymore. Following his eyes she seen that he was in fact staring at Amber Von Tussel. They had been dating ever since kindergarden. She would never understand what he seen in her? She was always yelling at him, treating him like a dog, and would tease all the boys. Someone like her didn't deserve him she thought. Sometimes she wished that she had remained at that private school but then again everything happens for a reason. If she stayed she would never have met her best friend Penny. As she thought about that she smiled. Tracy would never lose hope that one day she would make Link Larkin realize that it wasn't Amber he needed but it had been her all along.

Hearing the bell ring Tracy quickly grabbed her books and ran out the door to meet up with her friend. The day had already started out interesting and she wondered what was in store for her next?


End file.
